


A Special Relationship

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Husbands, I am fully aware that this would never happen in real life, M/M, Politicians, but its an AU so I can pretend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are political opponents. However, their difference in political opinion doesn't stop them from having similarities - such as their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Relationship

"I'm afraid, Mr Novak, I don't see the logic in your point of view."

Castiel turns to his political opponent, amused challenge in his eyes. "Well if we're discussing logic I'd like to see you support your policy towards immigration, Mr Winchester."

Mr Winchester narrows his eyes slightly, before launching into his argument. Castiel listens, silently picking holes in the line of thought for him to use later.

He blinks when the host announces the end of the debate and the show - Castiel isn't quite comfortable with the TV debates yet, partly because he always gets too caught up in them and forgets he's even being filmed. The problem is that everything he says he is now fully accountable for - there's no ability to retract an argument anymore. Still, he and his husband do enjoy watching the debates afterwards, criticising both political sides.

Castiel shakes hands with Mr Winchester and smiles politely in the way that politicians do after tearing each other apart for an hour. Mr Winchester has a strong grip, something Castiel always appreciates. Then they're off the stage and Castiel is swept up by his team, who congratulate him on a brilliant debate. Hannah comes over and asks him to go through some changes for a speech he has to make tomorrow and so its nearly an hour later when he's finally able to leave.

Gabriel Loki, his deputy leader, grins at him as they leave the building together. "Bet you've got a fun night ahead of you."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "Rewatching the debate, arguing over whether I wore the right tie - he'd better have ordered take out that's ready for when I get home because otherwise I might kill someone."

Gabriel chuckles. "Sounds like you're menopausal."

"I wish I had that excuse," Castiel replies dryly. "I'll see you tomorrow for the speech on healthcare."

Gabriel nods and climbs into his car. "Have a good night! Don't get too rough!" He calls out through the rolled down window as he drives off. Castiel shakes his head but laughs anyway. He just want to get home. Thankfully the taxi driver he ends up with doesn't follow politics so doesn't know who he is at all - its a relief not to be recognised. He settles back in the seat and enjoys the view of the city at night, all lit up and still bustling.

The door is ajar when he gets home - he really needs to say something about that. He closes the door and kicks his shoes off, calling out "honey, I'm home!"

A grumble comes from the living room. "About time too." Castiel grins - his husband can be such a grump sometimes.

"Stop being such an old man," he replies, walking into the living room.

Dean Winchester smiles up at him from his seat on the sofa and reaches out for a kiss. Castiel can't help the fondness he feels as he leans in and kisses him softly. "Please tell me you've opened a bottle of something."

Dean chuckles, getting up to fetch the wine and glasses from the kitchen. "That bad an evening, huh?"

Castiel slumps onto the sofa. "Hannah wanted to change the speech for tomorrow. Said it wasn't "liberal" enough."

"Hmm," Dean comes back with the wine and Castiel gratefully accepts his. He leans against Dean and kicks his feet up onto the sofa. He's had a hard day and this is his time to relax.

Dean's on the news channel and the focus is the recent debate. Castiel groans. "Do we have to?"

"Shh, you know you enjoy it."

"Yeah, but right now I don't want to realise all the things I said wrong."

"Don't be stupid, you were fine. Everything you said was great."

"I was nearly caught out on that thing about education though."

"Well I didn't notice," Dean replies soothingly.

The reporter stops talking and they show a clip from the debate. Castiel takes a sip of wine and frowns as his voice fills the room.

_"As a country, we should focus on supporting the most vulnerable - the lowest paid, the sick, the injured, the elderly..."_

Castiel shifts. "I hate how they always spin it so that it looks like you don't believe that too. We just have different methods of how to get there."

Dean shrugs. "Your solutions are just much more immediate. Mine will take a bit longer to instigate, but in the end they'll probably last longer too."

"Hmm," Castiel nods. As much as they both enjoy the speed and complexity of live public debates, they both prefer the quiet and softer discussions they have at home - its the main reason their relationship works despite the expected and obvious complications.

The doorbell rings and Castiel groans happily. Dean chuckles. "If you're so happy do you want to go and get it?"

Castiel elbows him playful before he gets up. He comes back in with a cardboard box full of food, and finds that Dean has got plates from the kitchen.

"Chinese?" Castiel asks, guessing from the smell.

Dean grins. "All your favourites, I promise."

"Oh, you do spoil me," he replies as he begins unpacking the containers.

They continue to watch the TV coverage, and Dean hisses in annoyance as they take something Castiel said out of context to prove a negative point. "They shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that."

Castiel sighs. "Its fine, Dean, it happens to everyone."

"I know, but its not right."

"You can try and address the issue of journalism if you want, but we both know how badly it went the last time someone did."

"Hmm," Dean sounds annoyed, but he agrees with his husband. And besides, they're not the best people to bring up issues with the media - they've been extremely fortunate in how the media has covered their relationship. However, most of that is because they make sure it doesn't get in the way of their politics.

Still, its a running joke that no matter which one of them gets into power, they'll both be moving in to the governmental residence.

Dean pours them both more wine and they settle down to watch the final coverage for the night. Thankfully journalists and reporters have to sleep.

"That Mr Winchester guy is rather handsome," Castiel comments casually.

He can hear Dean's smile. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm," Castiel turns to him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to complain to him though because that suit is definitely not acceptable on national television."

Dean tries to hide his chuckle. "Its a very nice suit."

"Its _too_ nice, that's the whole problem. I kept getting distracted."

"Well we can't have that can we," Dean teases, kissing him fondly. "Come on, let's go to bed. I can't stand any more of this."

"Such a romantic, Dean Winchester," Castiel replies.

Dean grins. "I'll even massage your feet if you want. They must be sore from standing up all evening."

Castiel stands up, pulling Dean up with him. He waves his finger at his husband. "I know this is just a sneaky ploy to get me to massage _your_ sore feet."

Dean shrugs, still grinning. "Well you did go on for ages..."

He's cut off by Castiel kissing him as they somehow make their way to the bedroom.

Its at least another hour until the two of them are ready to sleep. Lying next to his husband, Castiel reflects that although their relationship isn't conventional and probably wouldn't work for ninety-nine percent of people, he always sleeps best on the nights after a debate. Because what should pull them apart actually brings them even closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it - please ignore the completely unrealistic nature of this fic, I just thought it would be an interesting and cute idea :) it won't be a very long fic, but I should get at least another couple of chapters out of it.
> 
> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it, I really do appreciate them and they really motivate me to continue writing :) thank you xx


End file.
